


Of Metal Rings and Other Things

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been aching, distracted, blood boiling under his skin ever since Teddy came home from class with a glitter of silver at the base of his neck, four sparks sending syncopated Morse code messages straight to Billy's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Metal Rings and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> There is no substance here. This is 100%, no bones about it, **gratuitous porn about piercings**

::

Billy has been waiting for seven days, five hours and forty-two minutes and it feels like he's been hard for every single second of that time. Like he's been aching, distracted, blood boiling under his skin ever since Teddy came home from class with a glitter of silver at the base of his neck, four sparks sending syncopated Morse code messages straight to Billy's nerves.

But Billy waited and and now it's been seven days, five hours, and forty- _three_ minutes and Teddy's coming in the door, and Teddy's taking off his hat and shaking out his hair and unwrapping his scarf, and time, already moving painfully slow, drags out suddenly worse. One loop of the scarf falls away and then another, each one revealing a little more: one ball, then two, then all four, both piercings, shiny and calling out for Billy and yeah, Teddy hasn't even hung his scarf up before Billy is on him, fingers dipping under his collar and lips sliding down his nape.

“Has it really been a week already,” Teddy says, flat, like he doesn't know _exactly_ how long it's been.

“Feels like longer,” Billy says, and Teddy's laugh turns into a groan as Billy's mouth finally, _finally_ closes over the pair of Teddy's fresh piercings.

The metal is already warm, trapped as it was between Teddy's scarf and his skin, and now that the anticipation is becoming actual Billy feels like he can take his time. For now. For a moment. For this one second in the space between wanting and having he can. He can just— run the tip of his tongue around each ball, learn each new shape, feel how each familiar metal node lies against the new shift of muscles and chords in Teddy's neck. Billy teases in with his tongue, just a small touch, a soft, pointed press at the place where the shaft just _barely_ starts to jut out of the skin, and breathes, waiting.

Teddy gasps a little then, hands pressed flat against the wall by the door, heartbeat picking up beneath Billy's fingers. “Can I at least take my coat off first?” he says.

Billy presses with his tongue, glides the flat of it long and slow over over the bars rolling subtly under the skin. “In a minute,” he says against Teddy's hairline.

“Dammit, Billy,” Teddy says, impatient, like he's already hard, already stiff and aching under all those winter layers with only this much skin and metal exposed for Billy to enjoy.

Billy takes one side of the jewelry (the balls offset, skewing inwards, a line to all the best places on Teddy's neck to bite) between his teeth and tugs.

“ _Agh_ , yes, off,” Teddy says. “Coat off now.”

Billy side-steps enough that Teddy can let his coat slide to the floor, but not so far that he can't lick at the back of Teddy's conch. Not so far that he can't sneak his fingers between Teddy's waistband and the tight skin over his hipbone, wriggle them over to twist against the edges of Teddy's hip piercing, instinctive, like trapping that metal between skin and skin is what they were made to do.

Because it's always like this. Because Billy loves this. These. These small alterations, small adjustments Teddy makes to himself. Changes that aren't about powers or about needs or about what anyone else wants. Changes that are just for Teddy, changes that are _from_ Teddy, pieces of himself, of who he is, of what _he_ wants, that he lets shine through, as subtle and essential as light flickering over the metal of the jewelry itself.

It's hot because it's hot and it's hot because it's _Teddy_ , and honestly Billy's brain has difficulty separating those two signals at the _best_ of times. Right now all he can think is how much he wants to suck Teddy's earrings into his mouth and tongue the space between them. So he does. And he moves back behind Teddy, pulling at his ear and making his back arch, throat bared, before kissing down that stretch of skin to sink his teeth into Teddy's new piercing again.

“Heh,” Teddy laughs a little breathlessly, “thought you'd like that one.”

“But that's not why you did it, right,” Billy says, rolling one of the balls with his tongue.

Teddy shivers. “No. No, that's not why.”

“Good,” Billy says, and that's when Teddy turns his head and kisses him, fierce and bruising.

When they break apart, Teddy's lips wet and shiny (Billy pauses a moment to lick over Teddy's vertical labret), Teddy breathes against his cheek, “I'm amazed you waited this long.”

Billy tugs at Teddy's cuff and Teddy moans at the pull. “Don't want to aggravate the healing factor,” Billy says. “'S the only thing that lets me do this _this_ early.” He bites at Teddy's collarbone for punctuation, a period that turns into an ellipsis as he drags his mouth back into a slow sideways sweep that catches both pieces of nape jewelry.

“I suppose anything that makes you work on your self-control is something that shouldn't be questioned,” Teddy says with a dramatic sigh.

Billy bites him, metal clicking against his teeth, but it doesn't make Teddy yelp. Instead it has Teddy pushing his hips back, and Billy is just stupidly hard at this point and gave up on dignity a long time ago so he doesn't think twice about rocking forward, insistent, about rubbing himself against Teddy's jeans.

“Oh right, what self-control?” Teddy says, leaning more weight forward onto his hands. 

“Hmmf,” Billy says, like he doesn't know it's completely true.

“You know, we _could_ go move this to the bed,” Teddy says, fingernails curling into the plaster as Billy sucks _hard_ at the skin over the shafts.

Billy thinks, distantly, that they are going to have _so much_ spackling to do when they finally move out, and answers Teddy by shoving a hand up the front of Teddy's shirt, not even bothering with the buttons.

Teddy groans; Billy can feel the muscles in his belly jump with it, and he runs his hand farther up Teddy's torso. This pushes up the fabric, makes Teddy's shirt gap more at the neck with his collar pushing down his back and exposing a perfect arc of skin for Billy to sink this teeth into when he needs to give Teddy's nerves and piercings a break.

“I mean, it _is_ right over there,” Teddy says again, shakily, but he's leaning his weight onto his shoulder on one side so that his hand is free and unzipping his fly and Billy doesn't think he's really that interested. Billy's glad of that. That Teddy absolutely _could_ make Billy stop shoving him into walls if it wasn't what he wanted, but he doesn't because it _is_. That Billy's awkward, insistent fumbling isn't over-stepping. That this need to sometimes give up on control and shove or be shoved up against a wall is something that's felt by both of them. Billy's glad for all of it.

“Nah, too far,” Billy says, because it makes him sound impatient. Because he _is_ impatient. “Besides, we both know I'd just wind up accidentally tripping us over our own pants and causing us both grievous bodily harm and who needs that?” He slides his fingertips over and around and just a bit under Teddy's hip piercing, access easier now with Teddy's jeans loose and open.

“Safety first,” Teddy says and moves his legs enough that his pants slip easily all the way to his knees.

“We are so responsible,” Billy says and slides his hand out of Teddy's shirt to dip into Teddy's boxer-briefs and palm his cock. When Billy tugs at the hip piercing again, Teddy's cock jerks in his hand, and he smiles against the back of Teddy's ear.

“It's an— _hnnn_ — important burden to bear,” Teddy gasps and fumbles backwards for Billy's hip. “Oh god, please tell me you're going to take your pants off now.”

Billy has to force himself to stop tonguing the shell of Teddy's ear, stop twisting the metal ring and stop rutting against Teddy's ass to find a way to answer. “I, uh,” he says, trying to sort out the signals from dick and brain and how they all weave together. He's got one hand stroking Teddy's cock and one hand fiddling with Teddy's piercing and neither his brain nor his dick wants him to stop doing _either_ , but his dick _also_ really really wants to be free of his pants and— “I _really_ wish I had more arms right now.”

Teddy laughs and thrusts forward into Billy's fist. “Oh yeah, how— how many more we talking?”

“I, _hnng_ — at least three,” Billy says. “Yeah, three— three would be good.” Three would definitely be good, think of all the things he could do with _three_.

“ _Kinky_ ,” Teddy says and dips his fingers under the waistband of Billy's boxers. It's an awkward angle, barely more than the tips of his fingers actually make it to skin but it's enough to tip Billy's mental scales fully towards the 'remove pants now now _now_ ' vote.

“Okay, okay, oh fuck just. Hang on a sec,” Billy says. He kisses Teddy behind the ear, open-mouthed, and nearly loses his grip on everything - footing, balance, reality, et cetera - when Teddy reaches up and back around Billy's neck and hauls him into a real kiss, Teddy's tongue all but fucking his mouth and barely giving Billy a chance to get a _breath_ , let alone toy with Teddy's labret like he loves to.

“I said _hang on_ ,” Billy mutters when he pulls away, and Teddy just laughs and squeezes the back of his neck.

It is not that easy to undo pants with one hand, but Billy feels like he manages it like a fucking champ, the zipper only sticking once, even if he does cheat a little by only pushing his jeans and boxers down enough to get his cock clear. He even manages to shove Teddy's boxer-briefs down without having to let up his grip on Teddy's cock or even interrupt his rhythm very much. Maybe he's getting more coordinated.

When he finally aligns his cock with the cleft of Teddy's ass and starts to rock, Teddy groans and hisses out, “Yess, like _that_ , yeah,” and Billy only keeps himself from crying out by licking-over-sucking-in-biting-down-on the damn nape piercing that started this whole thing. Teddy pushes back and Billy presses forward and just holds on.

It's easy enough to pick up a rhythm and Billy sort of lets instinct take over after a while; instead of focusing on what his hips are doing he focuses on how good the metal of these new piercings feels in his mouth, how they change the texture of Teddy's neck here in the spot he already loves to bite. The way the balls slide under his tongue, the brief breaths of skin he gets between them, the new, _different_ sounds he gets when he scrapes his teeth over again and again and again.  
  
And that's what winds up doing it, in the end. Teddy has always been rather... _vocally appreciative_ of Billy's fixation of his piercings, but this is new. New and amazed, like Billy's found a whole new set of nerves to play against, and maybe he has. So it's Teddy, gasping out, gasping on an inhale, voice full of shock, “Oh _fuck_ , Billy,” when Billy sucks hard on the entirety of both piercings that sends Billy suddenly to orgasm. He grinds hard against Teddy's ass, curses into his neck, and comes, panting, against his lower back.

When he comes back to himself, shaking stars from behind his eyelids, it's to Teddy moaning and fucking into his weak fist. He kisses Teddy's shoulder, hips still rocking lazily, his softening cock slipping through the come under the tails of Teddy's shirt.

“What do you want, Teddy?” he breathes into Teddy's ear. “Do you want me to suck you?” he says and pulls one of Teddy's earrings slowly between his lips, licking at the place it breaches his skin.

“ _Nnng_ fuck, no— just. That, keep doing that,” Teddy says, and Billy is all too happy to comply. He teases at Teddy's foreskin before firming his grip and giving Teddy a long, sure stroke. He flattens his tongue over as many of Teddy's piercings as he can reach. But it's when he lets his thumb catch on the flare of Teddy's cockhead, when he widens his mouth and sucks in all four of Teddy's lower earrings, that Teddy jerks in the circle of his arms, stops Billy's stroking hand with a deathgrip, and comes, shaking.

Billy backs off first, letting Teddy catch his weight and his breath on his hands still pressed flat against the wall. He pulls off his t-shirt to wipe off his hand, and when he swipes it gently over Teddy's lower back Teddy grunts, shakes his head, and slowly stands, a bit like he's forgotten he has bones.

“That was,” Teddy starts, and Billy blushes, suddenly hyper-conscious. 

He lifts one side of his mouth in a shaky smile, “You know I'm not to be trusted around body jewelry,” he says and lets his smile turn real and full when Teddy laughs.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” Teddy says, turning awkwardly with his pants still around his knees. He wraps an arm around Billy's shoulder and pulls him in until Billy has no choice but to bury his face in Teddy's shirt. “Hi,” he says, winding his other arm around Billy's waist, “how was your day?”

Billy raises his eyebrows against Teddy's shirt. “Oh, lovely, and yours?”

Teddy actually chuckles, “It suddenly got _really excellent_ just a little bit ago.”

“Glad to be of service,” Billy says, rolling his eyes, but he has to laugh.

“Well you know,” Teddy says, turning so his lips brush Billy's ear, “maybe you should go and get that tattoo that you keep talking about. If you did that, maybe someday soon I could _return the favor_.”

Billy groans, but makes a mental note to make an appointment as soon as possible.

 

::fin::

**Author's Note:**

> ftr: [nape piercing](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvsl6viGYA1qkq97bo1_250.jpg) | [hip piercing](http://img.becomegorgeous.com/articles2/877.jpg) | [conch](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f6/Conch-piercing.jpg/180px-Conch-piercing.jpg) | [vertical labret](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3057/3048406946_0708fa87c3.jpg)  
> 


End file.
